The present invention relates to a two face jaw plate for a vise or clamp which is reversible, so that both sides or faces of the jaw plate can be selectively used as a clamping surface. The jaw plate is quickly removable and replaceable.
In the prior art, various jaw plates for vises and other clamps have been advanced which are quickly removable, using various securing techniques. However, the jaw plates that exist are made so that only one surface can be used for clamping because of the arrangement of the fasteners that hold the jaw plate in position. This limits the use of the jaw plates, and leads to greater inventory needs.